1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a workspace definition system, such as for dividing office space, and more particularly to a column-based workspace definition system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In typical office-space dividing systems, a series of interconnected frames or walls further subdivide the workspace into smaller spaces commonly referred to as xe2x80x9ccubicles.xe2x80x9d Each of these cubicles is often occupied by one or more occupants and requires multiple electrical and data ports for each. In less-finished workspaces, it is often prohibitively expensive to install electrical and data conduit because typical office-space dividing systems require special connectors and non-standard components for routing and providing sockets for the electrical and data conduit.
It is desirable to dispose electrical and data conduit as well as ambient lighting throughout the workspace in various locations so that many occupants as well as electrical and data transmitting devices can operate within the workspace. The electrical and data conduit is typically routed throughout a workspace within false flooring or above removable ceiling panels and xe2x80x9cdrop downxe2x80x9d within poles or within existing walls. Conventional sockets are mounted to the poles or to the ceiling tiles or flooring to allow occupants to interconnect devices to the electrical and data conduit circuits defined therein.
Further, the installation of the movable ceiling panels and false flooring can add to the expense of dividing large workspace, such as loft areas with high ceilings and rigid floors, so that existing office-space dividing systems are insufficient to allow the definition of a workspace while providing for the interconnection of electrical and data components such as office equipment and ambient lighting in a quick, easy, and cost-efficient manner.
In one aspect, the invention relates to a workspace definition system comprising a plurality of columns, each comprising a plurality of opaque panels interconnected at lateral edges thereof and defining an enclosure with a substantially uninterrupted hollow interior. At least one of the plurality of opaque panels in at least two of said columns has a first port at an upper portion thereof at an overhead height communicating with the hollow interior, the overhead height being above a height sufficient for anyone using the system to walk upright beneath. Each arcuate wall has a first lateral edge with a first flange forming a portion of a socket and a second lateral edge with a second flange forming another portion of the socket, the socket being located within the first and second flanges when the second flange on one of the at least two arcuate walls is in an interlocked position with the first flange on an adjacent one another of the at least two arcuate walls. A rod is positioned within the socket to prevent the first and second flanges from becoming dislodged from the interlocked position. A plurality of overhead beam assemblies has at least one internal channel, each overhead beam assembly mounted between the columns at respective first ports thereof. The at least one internal channel of each of the plurality of overhead beam assemblies thereby communicates with the hollow interior of the at least two of the columns via the first ports for uninterrupted passage of electrical/data conduit therethrough from the overhead height above any users of the system into the columns.
In various embodiments of the invention, the workspace definition system further comprises at least one intermediate beam assembly having an internal channel, the at least one intermediate beam assembly mounted between a pair of the plurality of columns at an intermediate height, the internal channel of the at least one intermediate beam assembly also communicating with the hollow interiors of the adjacent pair of columns. At least one of the plurality of columns can have a light fixture mounted thereon. The light fixture can have a reflector for directing light upwardly with respect to the columns. The light fixture can have a channel which communicates with the hollow interior of the column for uninterrupted passage of electrical/data conduit between the light fixture and the column.
The at least one of the plurality of columns can have an open upper end, and a cap can be mounted to the at least one of the plurality of columns to close the open upper end thereof. The cap can include an opening for the uninterrupted passage of electrical/data conduit into the open upper end of the at least one of the plurality of columns. The cap can further comprise an upper surface and the light fixture is mounted to the upper surface of the cap.
A plurality of floor-engaging glides can be mounted within a bottom end of the sockets defined by the interlocked arcuate walls. Each of the columns can comprise four arcuate walls. Each of the plurality of columns can comprise four arcuate walls interlocked together to form a circular configuration. Each of the plurality of columns are open at an upper end thereof and further comprising a trim ring mounted to the open upper end of at least some of the plurality of columns to cover the open upper end of the at least some of the plurality of columns. The trim ring can comprise an opening therein which communicates with the hollow interior of the at least some of the plurality of columns for routing electrical/data conduit from above the at least some of the plurality of columns into the hollow interior thereof. A cap can be mounted to an upper surface of the trim ring. A light fixture can be mounted to an upper surface of the trim ring.
The invention can also comprise a base trim ring assembly comprising an anchor plate mountable to a floor and having a surface thereon adapted to support a lower portion of one of the plurality of columns, a stabilizer base positioned within the anchor plate having positioning surfaces thereon, and a plurality of glides in retaining contact with the positioning surfaces of the stabilizer base and mounted to the lower portion of the one of the plurality of columns. The glides can be adjustably mounted within the column. The anchor plate and stabilizer base each can have openings in register with the opening in the other which communicate with the hollow interior of the column for the uninterrupted passage of electrical/data conduit into the hollow interior of the column from beneath the base trim ring assembly. The anchor plate and stabilizer base each can have mounting apertures in register with the mounting apertures in the other for fastening the anchor plate and stabilizer base to one another. The base trim ring assembly can further comprise a trim ring mounted around a lower portion of the one of the plurality of columns to conceal the interface between the base trim ring assembly and the lower portion of the one of the plurality of columns. The anchor plate can have at least one recess and the stabilizer base can have at least one protrusion in register with and received within the at least one recess to align the stabilizer base with the anchor plate.
At least one of the plurality of columns can comprise at least one arcuate wall, and at least one bracket mountable to an existing wall in a workspace and mounted to the at least one arcuate wall, whereby the assembly of the at least one arcuate wall and the bracket creates an interface with the existing wall. The bracket can comprise at least one flat wall mountable to the existing wall in the workspace, the at least one arcuate wall and the at least one flat wall can be interlocked together at lateral edges thereof. The at least one arcuate wall and the at least one flat wall can have a first lateral edge with a first flange forming a portion of a socket and a second lateral edge with a second flange forming another portion of the socket. The socket can be located within the first and second flanges when the second flange on one of the at least one arcuate wall and the at least one flat wall can be in an interlocked position with the first flange on an adjacent one another of the at least one arcuate wall and the at least one flat wall. A rod can be positioned within the socket to prevent the first and second flanges from being dislodged from the interlocked position.
Each of the plurality of overhead beam assemblies can comprise an elongated web defining at least two channels, brackets mounted to the elongated web and to the columns, and covers removably mounted to the elongated web to enclose the at least two channels. The brackets can have a peripheral rim defining a central opening which interconnects the hollow interior of the column and the at least two channels. Each bracket can have a first lateral surface in contact with the column and a second lateral surface in contact with the overhead beam assembly wherein the first lateral surface can be shaped complementary to an outer surface of the column. The elongated web and the covers can be substantially flush with the second lateral surface of the bracket.
The at least two channels can comprise first, second and third channels. The first channel can be upwardly opening, and the second and third channels can open laterally in an opposed relationship on either lateral side of the elongated web. The first channel can further comprise an upwardly-opening light fixture for providing ambient light to a workspace. The elongated web can have an opening interconnecting the second and third channels to allow for the uninterrupted passage of electrical/data conduit therethrough. One of the covers can comprise a first cover disposed over the first channel. The first cover can be translucent. The covers can comprise a second and a third cover disposed over the second and third channels. The second and third covers each can comprise an elongated panel having a mounting clip at a lower edge thereof. The elongated web can have flanges at a lower portion thereof adapted to receive the mounting clip on the second and third covers. The elongated web can further comprise a plurality of spaced slotted fastener retainers integrally formed therewith and adapted to retain fasteners, and the brackets can further comprise several spaced mounting apertures in register with the slotted fastener retainers. The elongated web can comprise a first beam forming a first upwardly-opening channel and a second beam mounted thereto forming second and third laterally-opening channels in cooperation with the first beam. The first beam can comprise a generally horizontal wall having diverging walls extending upwardly at an acute angle with respect to the generally horizontal wall. The first beam can have a depending inverted U-shaped flange adapted to receive an upper edge of the second beam. An underside of the elongated web can comprise an upwardly-extending slot adapted to receive hanging accessories.
The plurality of intermediate beam assemblies can comprise an elongated web defining at least two channels, brackets mounted to the elongated web and to the columns, and covers removably mounted to the elongated web to enclose the at least two channels. The brackets can have a peripheral rim defining a central opening which interconnects the hollow interior of the column and the at least two channels. Each bracket can have a first lateral surface in contact with the column and a second lateral surface in contact with the intermediate beam assembly wherein the first lateral surface can be shaped complementary to an outer surface of the column. The elongated web and the covers can be substantially flush with the second lateral surface of the bracket. The elongated web can have at least one opening interconnecting the at least two channels to allow for the uninterrupted passage of electrical/data conduit therethrough. The at least one opening can comprise a plurality of longitudinally spaced openings. The at least one opening can receive an electrical/data block therein whereby electrical/data conduit can be routed through the at least two channels to the electrical/data block disposed in the at least one opening. A first socket can be mounted to the electrical/data block and accessible in one of the at least two channels. One of the covers can have an opening in register with the first socket. A second socket can be provided which is accessible in the other of the at least two channels whereby electrical/data components can be interconnected to the first and second sockets on either side of the elongated web. Another of the covers can have an opening in register with the second socket.
The covers each can comprise an elongated panel having a mounting clip at a lower edge thereof. The elongated web can have flanges at a lower portion thereof adapted to receive the mounting clip on the covers. The elongated web can further comprise a plurality of spaced slotted fastener retainers integrally formed therewith and adapted to retain fasteners, and the brackets cam further comprise several spaced mounting apertures in register with the slotted fastener retainers. The elongated web can comprise an I-shaped beam having slotted fastener retainers at outer edges thereof.
First ports not having an overhead beam assembly mounted thereto can have a first port cover removably mounted thereto to conceal the first ports not having an overhead beam assembly mounted thereto. The first port cover can comprise an outer surface substantially conforming in curvature to the outer surface of the column. The column can have several mounting apertures adjacent to the first port, and the first port cover can comprise a rear surface provided with several spaced spring arms in register with the mounting apertures. The spring arms on the first port cover can be urged within the mounting apertures on the column to removably retain the first port cover over the first port. At least two spring arms can be in register with each mounting aperture, the at least two spring arms can be resiliently spaced from each other for flexing upon insertion and removal of the first port cover with respect to the first port.
The invention can further comprise a cabinet having a port which receives one of a lower portion of one of the plurality of columns, an end portion of one of the plurality of overhead beam assemblies and an end portion of one of the plurality of intermediate beam assemblies. The cabinet can have at least one of an electrical receptacle and a data receptacle thereon. An electrical/data conduit can pass through the one of the lower portion of the column, the end portion of the overhead beam and the end portion of the intermediate beam assembly and into the cabinet.
An adapter rail can be mounted to at least one of the columns, wherein the adapter rail can have a mounting flange thereon adapted to mount a panel at an edge thereof and a panel mounted to the adapter rail. The panel can be interconnected to an adjacent column at another edge thereof. The panel can be interconnected to a frame-based workspace definition system comprising several frames having removable panels thereon at another edge thereof.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a workspace definition system comprising a plurality of columns, each comprising a plurality of opaque panels interconnected at lateral edges thereof and defining an enclosure with a substantially uninterrupted hollow interior, a plurality of overhead beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each overhead beam assembly mounted between adjacent columns at a first height, the plurality of overhead beam assemblies having elongated openings therein allowing access to the internal channel from at least three sides thereof, a plurality of intermediate beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each intermediate beam assembly mounted between adjacent columns at a second height, the plurality of intermediate beam assemblies having elongated openings therein allowing access to the internal channel from at least two sides thereof, wherein the internal channel of each of the overhead and intermediate beam assemblies communicate with the hollow interior of the adjacent columns for uninterrupted passage of electrical/data conduit therethrough.
Each of the columns can comprise at least two arcuate walls which can be interlocked together at lateral edges thereof. Each arcuate wall can have a first lateral edge with a first flange forming a portion of a socket and a second lateral edge with a second flange forming another portion of the socket, the socket being located within the first and second flanges when the second flange on one of the at least two arcuate walls can be in an interlocked position with the first flange on an adjacent one of the at least two arcuate walls, and a rod can be positioned within the socket to prevent the first and second flanges from becoming dislodged from the interlocked position. Each of the plurality of columns can comprise four arcuate walls interlocked together to form a circular configuration.
At least one of the plurality of columns can comprise a half-column assembly comprising at least one arcuate wall, and at least one bracket mountable to an existing wall in a workspace and mounted to the at least one arcuate wall, whereby the assembly of the at least one arcuate wall and the bracket creates an interface with the existing wall. Each of the plurality of overhead beam assemblies can comprise an elongated web defining at least two channels, brackets mounted to the elongated web and to the columns, and covers removably mounted to the elongated web to enclose the at least two channels. Each of the plurality of intermediate beam assemblies can comprise an elongated web defining at least two channels, brackets mounted to the elongated web and to the columns, and covers removably mounted to the elongated web to enclose the at least two channels. Each of the plurality of columns can include a first port at an upper end thereof, wherein the first port can include a first port cover removably mounted thereto.
The workspace definition system can further comprise a cabinet having a port which receives one of a lower portion of one of the plurality of columns, an end portion of one of the plurality of overhead beam assemblies and an end portion of one of the plurality of intermediate beam assemblies.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a workspace definition system comprising a plurality of columns, each comprising a plurality of opaque panels interconnected at lateral edges thereof and defining an enclosure with a substantially uninterrupted hollow interior, a plurality of overhead beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each overhead beam assembly mounted between adjacent columns at a first height, a plurality of intermediate beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each intermediate beam assembly mounted between adjacent columns at a second height, wherein the internal channel of each of the overhead and intermediate beam assemblies communicate with the hollow interior of the adjacent columns for uninterrupted passage of electrical/data conduit therethrough, and wherein at least one of the plurality of columns can have a first light fixture mounted thereon and at least one of the plurality of overhead beam assemblies can have an upwardly-facing opening and second light fixture mounted in the at least one internal channel and aligned to direct light out of the opening for providing ambient lighting to the workspace in cooperation with the first light fixture in the at least one of the plurality of columns.
The light fixture can have a reflector for directing light upwardly with respect to the columns. The light fixture can have a channel which communicates with the hollow interior of the column for uninterrupted passage of electrical/data conduit between the light fixture and the column. At least one of the plurality of columns can have an open upper end, and can further comprise a cap mounted to the at least one of the plurality of columns to close the open upper end thereof. The cap can include an opening for the uninterrupted passage of electrical/data conduit into the open upper end of the at least one of the plurality of columns. The cap can further comprise an upper surface and the light fixture can be mounted to the upper surface of the cap.
In a further aspect, the invention relates to a workspace definition system comprising a plurality of columns, each comprising at least two arcuate walls interconnected at lateral edges thereof and defining an enclosure with a substantially uninterrupted hollow interior, a plurality of overhead beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each overhead beam assembly mounted between a pair of the plurality of columns at a first height, and a plurality of intermediate beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each intermediate beam assembly mounted between a pair of the plurality of columns at a second height, each arcuate wall can have a first lateral edge with a first flange forming a portion of a socket and a second lateral edge with a second flange forming another portion of the socket, the socket being located within the first and second flanges when the second flange on one of the at least two arcuate walls can be in an interlocked position with the first flange on an adjacent one of the at least two arcuate walls, and a rod positioned within the socket to prevent the first and second flanges from becoming dislodged from the interlocked position.
A plurality of floor-engaging glides can be mounted within a bottom end of the sockets defined by the interlocked arcuate walls. The at least two arcuate walls can comprise four arcuate walls interlocked together in a circular configuration.
In an additional aspect, the invention relates to a workspace definition system comprising a plurality of columns, each comprising a plurality of panels interconnected at lateral edges thereof and defining an enclosure with a substantially uninterrupted hollow interior, and wherein each of the plurality of columns can be open at an upper end thereof and further comprising a trim ring mounted to the open upper end of at least some of the plurality of columns to cover the open upper end of the at least some of the plurality of columns, wherein the trim ring can further comprise an aperture aligned with each of the interconnections between adjacent panels and a fastener disposed through the opening and engaging the lateral interconnection, a plurality of overhead beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each overhead beam assembly mounted between a pair of the plurality of columns at a first height, and a plurality of intermediate beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each intermediate beam assembly mounted between a pair of the plurality of columns at a second height.
The trim ring can comprise an opening therein which communicates with the hollow interior of the at least some of the plurality of columns for routing electrical/data conduit from above the at least some of the plurality of columns into the hollow interior thereof. A cap can be mounted to an upper surface of the trim ring. A light fixture can be mounted to an upper surface of the trim ring.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a workspace definition system comprising a plurality of columns having a hollow interior, a plurality of overhead beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each overhead beam assembly mounted between adjacent columns at a first height, a plurality of intermediate beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each intermediate beam assembly mounted between adjacent columns at a second height, and a base trim ring assembly comprising an anchor plate mountable to a floor and having a surface thereon adapted to support a lower portion of one of the plurality of columns, a stabilizer base positioned within the anchor plate having positioning surfaces thereon, and a plurality of glides in retaining contact with the positioning surfaces of the stabilizer base and mounted to the lower portion of the one of the plurality of columns.
The glides can be adjustably mounted within the column. The anchor plate and stabilizer base each can have openings in register with the opening in the other which communicate with the hollow interior of the column for the uninterrupted passage of electrical/data conduit into the hollow interior of the column from beneath the base trim ring assembly. The anchor plate and stabilizer base each can have mounting apertures in register with the mounting apertures in the other for fastening the anchor plate and stabilizer base to one another. The base trim ring assembly can further comprise a trim ring mounted around a lower portion of the one of the plurality of columns to conceal the interface between the base trim ring assembly and the lower portion of the one of the plurality of columns. The anchor plate can have at least one recess and the stabilizer base can have at least one protrusion in register with and received within the at least one recess to align the stabilizer base with the anchor plate.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a workspace definition system comprising a plurality of columns having a hollow interior, wherein at least one of the plurality of columns can comprise at least one arcuate wall and at least one plate mountable to an existing wall in a workspace, wherein first lateral edge flanges on the at least one arcuate wall can be interlocked to second lateral edge flanges of the plate whereby the assembly of the at least one arcuate wall and the plate creates an interface with the existing wall.
The plate can comprise at least one flat wall mountable to the existing wall in the workspace. The at least one arcuate wall can further comprise at least two arcuate walls, the first lateral edge flange of each of the at least two arcuate walls can form a portion of a socket and the second lateral edge flange of the bracket forms another portion of the socket, the socket being located within the first and second flanges when the second flange on one of the at least two arcuate walls can be in an interlocked position with the first flange on another of the at least two arcuate walls, and a rod can be positioned within the socket to prevent the first and second flanges from becoming dislodged from the interlocked position.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a workspace definition system comprising a plurality of columns, each comprising a plurality of opaque panels interconnected at lateral edges thereof and defining an enclosure with a substantially uninterrupted hollow interior, a plurality of overhead beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each overhead beam assembly mounted between a pair of the plurality of columns at a first height, wherein each of the plurality of overhead beam assemblies comprises a elongated web defining at least two channels, brackets mounted to the elongated web and to the pair of the plurality of columns, and covers removably mounted to the elongated web to enclose the at least two channels, wherein one of the at least two channels can further comprise an upwardly-opening light fixture for providing ambient light to a workspace.
The brackets can have a peripheral rim defining a central opening which interconnects the hollow interior of the column and the at least two channels. Each bracket can have a first lateral surface in contact with the column and a second lateral surface in contact with the overhead beam assembly wherein the first lateral surface can be shaped complementary to an outer surface of the column. The elongated web and the covers can be substantially flush with the second lateral surface of the bracket.
The at least two channels can comprise first, second and third channels. The first channel can be upwardly opening, and the second and third channels open laterally in an opposed relationship on either lateral side of the elongated web. The elongated web can have an opening interconnecting the second and third channels to allow for the uninterrupted passage of electrical/data conduit therethrough. One of the covers can comprise a first cover disposed over the first channel. The first cover can be translucent. The covers can comprise a second and a third cover disposed over the second and third channels. The second and third covers each can comprise an elongated panel having a mounting clip at a lower edge thereof. The elongated web can have flanges at a lower portion thereof adapted to receive the mounting clip on the second and third covers. The elongated web can further comprise a plurality of spaced slotted fastener retainers integrally formed therewith and adapted to retain fasteners, and the brackets further comprise several spaced mounting apertures in register with the slotted fastener retainers.
The elongated web can comprise a first beam forming a first upwardly-opening channel and a second beam mounted thereto forming second and third laterally-opening channels in cooperation with the first beam. The first beam can comprise a generally horizontal wall having diverging walls extending upwardly at an acute angle with respect to the generally horizontal wall. The first beam can have a depending inverted U-shaped flange adapted to receive an upper edge of the second beam. An underside of the elongated web can comprise an upwardly-extending slot adapted to receive hanging accessories.
In yet an additional aspect, the invention relates to a workspace definition system comprising a plurality of columns, each comprising a plurality of panels interconnected at lateral edges thereof and defining an enclosure with a substantially uninterrupted hollow interior, a plurality of intermediate beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each intermediate beam assembly mounted between adjacent columns at a height, wherein each of the plurality of intermediate beam assemblies comprises a elongated web defining at least two channels, the web having a central wall separating the at least two channels from one another, wherein the web can have at least one opening interconnecting the at least two channels and adapted to receive a power block assembly therein, wherein the elongated web can comprise an I-shaped beam having slotted fastener retainers at outer edges thereof, brackets mounted to the elongated web and to the adjacent columns, and covers removably mounted to the elongated web to enclose the at least two channels.
The brackets can have a peripheral rim defining a central opening which interconnects the hollow interior of the column and the at least two channels. Each bracket can have a first lateral surface in contact with the column and a second lateral surface in contact with the intermediate beam assembly wherein the first lateral surface can be shaped complementary to an outer surface of the column. The elongated web and the covers can be substantially flush with the second lateral surface of the bracket. The at least one opening can comprise a plurality of longitudinally spaced openings. The at least one opening receives an electrical/data block therein whereby electrical/data conduit can be routed through the at least two channels to the electrical/data block disposed in the at least one opening. A first socket can be mounted to the electrical/data block and accessible in one of the at least two channels. One of the covers can have an opening in register with the first socket. A second socket can be provided that is accessible in the other of the at least two channels whereby electrical/data components can be interconnected to the first and second sockets on either side of the elongated web. Another of the covers can have an opening in register with the second socket.
The covers each can comprise an elongated panel having a mounting clip at a lower edge thereof. The elongated web can have flanges at a lower portion thereof adapted to receive the mounting clip on the covers. The elongated web can further comprise a plurality of spaced slotted fastener retainers integrally formed therewith and adapted to retain fasteners, and the brackets further comprise several spaced mounting apertures in register with the slotted fastener retainers.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a workspace definition system comprising a plurality of columns, each comprising a plurality of panels interconnected at lateral edges thereof and defining an enclosure with a substantially uninterrupted hollow interior and the plurality of panels have ports at a height, a plurality of beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each beam assembly mounted between some of the ports of the plurality of columns at the height, and other of the ports have a port cover removably mounted thereto, wherein the port cover can have at least one vertical groove in an exterior surface thereof in vertical alignment with at least one interconnection between adjacent panels for an aesthetically-pleasing outer appearance thereof when the port cover can be mounted to the column.
The port cover can comprise an outer surface substantially conforming in curvature to the outer surface of the column. The column can have several mounting apertures adjacent to the port, and the port cover can comprise a rear surface provided with several spaced spring arms in register with the mounting apertures, wherein the spring arms on the port cover can be urged within the mounting apertures on the column to removably retain the port cover over the port. At least two spring arms can be in register with each mounting aperture, the at least two spring arms can be resiliently spaced from each other for flexing upon insertion and removal of the port cover with respect to the port.
In an additional aspect, the invention relates to a workspace definition system comprising a plurality of columns having a hollow interior, each column having a first port at an upper portion thereof at an overhead height communicating with the hollow interior, the overhead height being above a height sufficient for anyone using the system to walk upright beneath, wherein each of the columns can comprise at least two arcuate walls which can be interlocked together at lateral edges thereof, each arcuate wall can have a first lateral edge with a first flange forming a portion of a socket and a second lateral edge with a second flange forming another portion of the socket, the socket being located within the first and second flanges when the second flange on one of the at least two arcuate walls can be in an interlocked position with the first flange on an adjacent one of the at least two arcuate walls, and a rod positioned within the socket to prevent the first and second flanges from becoming dislodged from the interlocked position, a plurality of overhead beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each overhead beam assembly mounted between the columns at at least some of the first ports thereof, wherein the at least one internal channel of each of the plurality of overhead beam assemblies communicates with the hollow interior of the plurality of columns via the ports for uninterrupted passage of electrical/data conduit therethrough from the overhead height above any users of the system into the columns.
A plurality of floor-engaging glides can be mounted within a bottom end of the sockets defined by the interlocked arcuate walls. Each of the columns can comprise four arcuate walls.
In an additional aspect, the invention relates to a workspace definition system comprising a plurality of columns having a hollow interior, each column having a first port at an upper portion thereof at an overhead height communicating with the hollow interior, the overhead height being above a height sufficient for anyone using the system to walk upright beneath, wherein at least one of the plurality of columns can comprise at least one arcuate wall, and at least one bracket mountable to an existing wall in a workspace and mounted to the at least one arcuate wall, wherein the bracket can comprise at least one flat wall mountable to the existing wall in the workspace, the at least one arcuate wall and the at least one flat wall can be interlocked together at lateral edges thereof, whereby the assembly of the at least one arcuate wall and the bracket creates an interface with the existing wall, a plurality of overhead beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each overhead beam assembly mounted between the columns at at least some of the first ports thereof, wherein the at least one internal channel of each of the plurality of overhead beam assemblies communicates with the hollow interior of the plurality of columns via the ports for uninterrupted passage of electrical/data conduit therethrough from the overhead height above any users of the system into the columns.
The at least one arcuate wall and the at least one flat wall can have a first lateral edge with a first flange forming a portion of a socket and a second lateral edge with a second flange forming another portion of the socket, the socket being located within the first and second flanges when the second flange on one of the at least one arcuate wall and the at least one flat wall can be in an interlocked position with the first flange on an adjacent one of the at least one arcuate wall and the at least one flat wall, and a rod can be positioned within the socket to prevent the first and second flanges from being dislodged from the interlocked position.
In a further aspect, the invention relates to a workspace definition system comprising a plurality of columns having a hollow interior, each column having a first port at an upper portion thereof at an overhead height communicating with the hollow interior, the overhead height being above a height sufficient for anyone using the system to walk upright beneath, a plurality of overhead beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each overhead beam assembly mounted between the columns at at least some of the first ports thereof, wherein each of the plurality of overhead beam assemblies includes an elongated web comprising a first beam forming a first upwardly-opening channel and a second beam mounted thereto forming second and third laterally-opening channels in cooperation with the first beam defining at least two channels, brackets mounted to the elongated web and to the columns, and covers removably mounted to the elongated web to enclose the channels, wherein the at least one internal channel of each of the plurality of overhead beam assemblies communicates with the hollow interior of the plurality of columns via the ports for uninterrupted passage of electrical/data conduit therethrough from the overhead height above any users of the system into the columns.
The first beam can comprise a generally horizontal wall having diverging walls extending upwardly at an acute angle with respect to the generally horizontal wall. The first beam can have a depending inverted U-shaped flange adapted to receive an upper edge of the second beam.
In yet an additional aspect of the invention, the invention relates to a workspace definition system comprising a plurality of columns having a hollow interior, each column having a first port at an upper portion thereof at an overhead height communicating with the hollow interior, the overhead height being above a height sufficient for anyone using the system to walk upright beneath, a plurality of overhead beam assemblies comprising an elongated web defining at least one internal channel, each overhead beam assembly mounted between the columns at at least some of the first ports thereof, the at least one internal channel being divided into an upwardly-opening portion and a pair of opposed laterally-opening portions located beneath the upwardlyopening portion, a plurality of intermediate beam assemblies having an elongated web defining at least two opposed laterally-opening channels, brackets mounted to the elongated web and to the plurality of columns, and covers removably mounted to the elongated web to enclose the at least two channels, wherein the at least one internal channel of each of the plurality of overhead beam assemblies communicates with the hollow interior of the plurality of columns via the ports for uninterrupted passage of electrical/data conduit therethrough from the overhead height above any users of the system into the columns.
The brackets can have a peripheral rim defining a central opening which interconnects the hollow interior of the column and the at least two channels. Each bracket can have a first lateral surface in contact with the column and a second lateral surface in contact with the intermediate beam assembly wherein the first lateral surface can be shaped complementary to an outer surface of the column. The elongated web and the covers can be substantially flush with the second lateral surface of the bracket. The elongated web can have at least one opening interconnecting the at least two channels to allow for the uninterrupted passage of electrical/data conduit therethrough. The at least one opening can comprise a plurality of longitudinally spaced openings.
The at least one opening can receive an electrical/data block therein whereby electrical/data conduit can be routed through the at least two channels to the electrical/data block disposed in the at least one opening. A first socket can be mounted to the electrical/data block and accessible in one of the at least two channels. One of the covers can have an opening in register with the first socket. A second socket can be provided that is accessible in the other of the at least two channels whereby electrical/data components can be interconnected to the first and second sockets on either side of the elongated web. Another of the covers can have an opening in register with the second socket. The covers each can comprise an elongated panel having a mounting clip at a lower edge thereof. The elongated web can have flanges at a lower portion thereof adapted to receive the mounting clip on the covers. The elongated web can further comprise a plurality of spaced slotted fastener retainers integrally formed therewith and adapted to retain fasteners, and the brackets further comprise several spaced mounting apertures in register with the slotted fastener retainers. The elongated web can comprise an I-shaped beam having slotted fastener retainers at outer edges thereof.
In a further aspect, the invention relates to a workspace definition system comprising a plurality of columns having a hollow interior, each of the plurality of columns can comprise at least two arcuate walls which can be interlocked together at lateral edges thereof, each arcuate wall can have a first lateral edge with a first flange forming a portion of a socket and a second lateral edge with a second flange forming another portion of the socket, the socket being located within the first and second flanges when the second flange on one of the at least two arcuate walls can be in an interlocked position with the first flange on an adjacent one of the at least two arcuate walls, and a rod positioned within the socket to prevent the first and second flanges from becoming dislodged from the interlocked position, a plurality of overhead beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each overhead beam assembly mounted between adjacent columns at a first height, a plurality of intermediate beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each intermediate beam assembly mounted between adjacent columns at a second height, wherein the internal channel of each of the overhead and intermediate beam assemblies communicate with the hollow interior of the adjacent columns for uninterrupted passage of electrical/data conduit therethrough.
The at least two arcuate walls can comprise four arcuate walls interlocked together to form a circular configuration. At least one of the plurality of columns can comprise a half-column assembly comprising at least one arcuate wall, and at least one bracket mountable to an existing wall in a workspace and mounted to the at least one arcuate wall, whereby the assembly of the at least one arcuate wall and the bracket creates an interface with the existing wall.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a workspace definition system comprising a plurality of columns having a hollow interior, a plurality of overhead beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each overhead beam assembly mounted between adjacent columns at a first height, each of the plurality of overhead beam assemblies can comprise a elongated web defining at least two channels, brackets mounted to the elongated web and to the columns, and covers removably mounted to the elongated web to enclose the at least two channels, a plurality of intermediate beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each intermediate beam assembly mounted between adjacent columns at a second height, wherein the internal channel of each of the overhead and intermediate beam assemblies communicate with the hollow interior of the adjacent columns for uninterrupted passage of electrical/data conduit therethrough.
In one more aspect, the invention relates to a workspace definition system comprising a plurality of columns having a hollow interior, a plurality of overhead beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each overhead beam assembly mounted between adjacent columns at a first height, a plurality of intermediate beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each intermediate beam assembly mounted between adjacent columns at a second height, each of the plurality of intermediate beam assemblies can comprise a elongated web defining at least two channels, brackets mounted to the elongated web and to the columns, and covers removably mounted to the elongated web to enclose the at least two channels, wherein the internal channel of each of the overhead and intermediate beam assemblies communicate with the hollow interior of the adjacent columns for uninterrupted passage of electrical/data conduit therethrough.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a workspace definition system comprising a plurality of columns having a hollow interior, wherein each of the plurality of columns can comprise at least two arcuate walls which can be interlocked together at lateral edges thereof, each arcuate wall can have a first lateral edge with a first flange forming a portion of a socket and a second lateral edge with a second flange forming another portion of the socket, the socket being located within the first and second flanges when the second flange on one of the at least two arcuate walls can be in an interlocked position with the first flange on an adjacent one of the at least two arcuate walls, and a rod positioned within the socket to prevent the first and second flanges from becoming dislodged from the interlocked position, a plurality of overhead beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each overhead beam assembly mounted between a pair of the plurality of columns at a first height, and a plurality of intermediate beam assemblies having at least one internal channel, each intermediate beam assembly mounted between a pair of the plurality of columns at a second height. A plurality of floor-engaging glides can be mounted within a bottom end of the sockets defined by the interlocked arcuate walls.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a workspace definition system comprising a plurality of columns having a hollow interior, wherein at least one of the plurality of columns can comprise at least two arcuate walls, and at least one bracket mountable to an existing wall in a workspace, wherein the at least two arcuate walls can be interlocked to the bracket at lateral edges thereof whereby the assembly of the at least one arcuate wall and the bracket creates an interface with the existing wall, each of the at least two arcuate wall can have a first lateral edge with a first flange forming a portion of a socket and a second lateral edge with a second flange forming another portion of the socket, the socket being located within the first and second flanges when the second flange on one of the at least two arcuate walls can be in an interlocked position with the first flange on an adjacent wall of the at least two arcuate walls, and a rod positioned within the socket to prevent the first and second flanges from becoming dislodged from the interlocked position. The bracket can comprise at least one flat wall mountable to the existing wall in the workspace.
In a further aspect, the invention relates to a workspace definition system comprising a plurality of columns having a hollow interior, a plurality of overhead beam assemblies, each overhead beam assembly mounted between a pair of the plurality of columns at a first height, wherein each of the plurality of overhead beam assemblies comprises a elongated web defining a first upwardly opening channel, and a second and third laterally opening channels in an opposed relationship on either lateral side of the elongated web, brackets mounted to the elongated web and to the pair of the plurality of columns, covers removably mounted to the elongated web to enclose the second and third laterally opening channels, and a light fixture located in the first upwardly opening channel for providing ambient light to a workspace.
The brackets can have a peripheral rim defining a central opening which interconnects the hollow interior of the column and the channels. Each bracket can have a first lateral surface in contact with the column and a second lateral surface in contact with the overhead beam assembly wherein the first lateral surface can be shaped complementary to an outer surface of the column. The elongated web and the covers can be substantially flush with the second lateral surface of the bracket.